Entwined
by RedHead13beauty
Summary: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. One by one they fell, Until nothing was left. Scattered in emptiness, Frozen in time, Trying to find meaning In this twisted mess, Buried in ruins, Of hatred and shame Pieces of a puzzle, ENTWINED….. A story about love, friendship, betrayal and most of all, about bravery and the destruction of prejudice. Main character is OC
1. Prologue

Entwined…

Prologue

Death. She couldn't truly comprehend it, or understand it. It just happens. She tried picturing it, imagining it, but nothing could have possibly prepared her for this. The cold, heart stopping feeling. The way her breath froze, her scream getting stuck on its way up her throat. The sudden realisation that… it was over.

Funny isn't it, how death could be everywhere and still not affect us, like some mythical phantom, prowling in the shadows, preying on silent victims. You hear about it but you don't actually believe it, until you finally see it in action, realising just too late, trying to reach out and stop it in its tracks, but when death wants something you can't really stop him, not on your life. You can't do anything but watch the once sparkling eyes full of life, slowly drain, losing its lustre, losing its warmth and love. Just another dead person. One among many, and soon she was going to join them… she hoped against hope that she was the last to fall tonight, that her life wouldn't be for waste, that she had accomplished something and that son of the devil would finally stop.

Humans were such fickle creatures, so easy to divide and turn on each other. Always looking for someone to blame, someone to fight, someone to love and hate. Crazy isn't it. It doesn't matter if we were born on the same day, shared a last name or the same experiences. It's so easy to forget. She'd always grown up hearing 'hate' made men do crazy things, but now she understood, it wasn't hate really but love that made men crazy. For without love, what would be worth fighting for? Although, she guessed, a better question was, "what would be worth dying for?"


	2. Chapter 1

.

Entwined….

Chapter 1

"Uhhhhh" the black-haired girl standing in front of the scarlet train groaned, clutching her throbbing head as the steam engine before her let out a shrill whistle, her annoyed eyes hidden by her shades preventing the morning glare from troubling her much further. She pushed her way through the crowded platform hoping her parents wouldn't lose her in all the hustle and bustle, cursing herself once more for last night, asking the gods why she hadn't received any brains.

It had finally arrived, the day she had spent the last 8 months waiting for. Her sixteenth birthday and was fast fading into her memories. Yup she assured herself going over last night's events in her head. Some of her memories were fuzzy, due to the 'slight' amount of booze she had consumed. Her two best friends had snuck her into the 'Bump & Jump', a club famous for its underage customers and fun nights. It wasn't a club like any other. Firstly it was classy, there wasn't just music but karaoke and the dance floor wasn't air tight, but elegant and spacious. Friends came here for a good time, not to meet random strangers. She had spent the morning and a part of the afternoon with her Gammys, but had been broken out of her house by the two 9 month apart siblings. There were flashes of crazy singing after a number of drowned glasses. She wasn't much of a drinker, but what the hell! It WAS her sixteenth, one drink wouldn't hurt right? They'd partied all night not making it home until 1 in the morning. And here she was 9 hours later at Kings Cross station, about to board the scarlet express to school. Hogwarts, her home. She smiled anticipation boiling in her veins for the coming school year.

"LEA!" a short plump lady called out, waving her arms around crazily, trying to get her daughters attention.

"Oh sorry mum, I didn't quite catch that." The black-haired girl replied blinking rapidly

"Sue, I don't think we should send her back to that school, looks like all that magic is eating her out her brains." A tall man with thin wired glasses replied feigning worry, waving his hands in front of his daughters face.

"Now, Now Hillary, don't be going around blaming the school for something its got no control over, it's not the schools fault our daughter was born with half a brain, no school, even a magic school could fix that." Sue laughed

"I suppose that would be too much to hope for.." he trailed off with a sad sigh.

"MUM…DAD….. you're mean." Lea frowned pouting as she lightly punched her father in the arm. Folding her arm and stomping her foot like a kid abut to throw a tantrum

"Just kidding kiddo" he pulled her into a hug messing her long curly hair up.

"We'll miss you soo much, what are we supposed to do without you around to annoy?"

"Oooo I don't know daddy, something tells me you can be pretty creative, live a little go do things you don't have time to do on normal days." She laughed hugging her father tightly.

"I suppose so.." he trailed off

"Now stop being a baby and smile" She winked.

"Oh honey we are going to miss you soo much." Her mother said getting slightly teary.

"Mum.. stop.. you'll make me cry too." As much as she loved Hogwarts she loved her parents much more, and hated the fact she couldn't visit her parents more often during the school year.

"Jus…Ju..Just rem-member to write to us…Ok?" her mother sniffed fussing over her.

"I know you'll be amazing, we love you sweetie, just remember we will always be proud of you." She cried giving her daughter a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now kick some butt kiddo." Her father called wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Love you Mum, Dad." She replied pulling them in one last time as the train blew another whistle, signalling to the few stragglers to hurry up.

"Bye!" she called behind her as she made her way onto the train, having already set her luggage and owl inside, and making a beeline to the open door. The train let out one final whistle as soon as the last person had boarded the train, families rushing towards the train calling final goodbyes and advice to the children leaving. Among the crowd were Lea's parents mouthing their love as she waved vigorously back at them, wiping the 'sweat' leaking from her eyes. She hated this part of her life, she had always been very close to her parents and the goodbyes were never easy on her.

"Hey Lea!" Susan Bones called, reaching the tanned black haired girl and giving her a small hug.

"How was your summer?" she asked as they continued along the corridor in search of an empty compartment.

"WE WENT TO PARIS.!" She exclaimed her previous mood forgotten, enthusiasm replacing the feeling of sadness.

"It was so beautiful, you don't understand all the lights, and especially at night… it was absolutely gobsmacking. The experience was just simply mind blowing." She finished breathlessly reminiscing on her time in Paris. The city of lights.

"Looks like this is the only compartment left…" Susan said awkwardly pointing towards a semi filled compartment, consisting of the golden trio, Nevil and Ginny.

"Ummm… are you sure?" she replied looking at the passengers sceptically.

"Yup! Its either that or sharing with the Slytherins….No offence"

"None taken" she sighed resigning herself to her fate.

Susan slid open the compartment causing its occupants to raise their heads up in surprise, which slowly turned into welcoming smiles…. Until they saw who was behind her.

"Ummm…. Hope we aren't intruding but this seems to be the only carriage available…" Lea spoke hesitantly, starting to reconsider at the frosty gaze from both the younger Weaselys.

"That's ok, Come on in Susan and ummm…Lea right?" a gorgeous brunette asked looking at her with a tentative smile trying to break the tension.

She gave her a small nod, confirming her identity.

"How was your holidays?" Lea asked the Gryffindors in the compartment trying to break the awkward tension. Harry noticing her doubtful glances at Ron, nudged him in the ribs slightly.

"It was lovely, well as lovely as can be during these times…" replied Hermione trailing of at the end, doubling the layer of awkwardness within the compartment.

Lea, shifted uncomfortably, but not one to back down in an awkward situations, decided to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, I get what you mean. Even in muggle London and Paris, the dreary atmosphere is hard to cut through. Even mum and dad, who are muggles have been antsy. They can feel the storm brewing.

She was met with silence, Hermione offering her a tentative smile. She noticed the green eyed boy looking at her curiously and directed her next question towards him.

"How about you Harry? How are you holding up?"

He seemed startled by her question and took a few seconds to reply, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"As good as can be honestly"

She nodded her head, offering him a reassuring smile, which he managed to somewhat reciprocate.

The rest of the journey found Lea reading a book while the others conversed quietly. Ron sending mistrustful glances her way, while Ginny seemed to ignore her presence completely. She didn't mind. She quite enjoyed the peace and was thoroughly engrossed in her book, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed until the journey's end.


End file.
